


She Calls Him Sir!

by moonysnailmail



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #ICalledHimSir, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonysnailmail/pseuds/moonysnailmail
Summary: My addition to the 'I called him Sir'- callenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in writing an NC-17 FF in English. All it took to get it rolling was AT confessing about past dreams as Sam Carter. I called him sir- I think he liked it.
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful Beta Kathie.
> 
> As always, nothing is mine, I just take the characters and play with them.

It was already getting dark on Wednesday evening, when General Jack O’Neill arrived at his small DC townhouse, which he had bought shortly after his transfer to Homeland Security. His day had, as it was usually, been full of nerve-racking conferences and boring sessions with bullheaded politicians. He was tired and was looking forward to spending the beginning of the night on his couch with a bottle of beer and an episode of the Simpsons, his favorite TV series. He also ached to hold his beautiful wife in his arms. She was still stationed at Stargate Command in Colorado Springs, hence his longing had to wait until the next weekend.

 

 ‘Unless an unscheduled mission to some foreign planet would pop up for her.’ He had to force his mind to stop thinking this thought. He would definitely call her later. Just listening to her beautiful voice on the phone was cure enough to lock all the problems away which came with his desk-job.

 

The General walked to the front door of his house and unlocked it. When he entered ,he was instantly welcomed by a wonderful surrounding warmth. Before the silver-haired man could wrap his mind around the fact that there was a fire crackling in his fireplace although he had been away all day and that the other person who was in possession of a key to his place should be in a lab in a deep military underground facility several thousands of miles away, two arms were wrapped around him from behind. “Hey, my darling,” whispered Sam O’Neill and let him turn around. His eyes where sparkling in joy and Jack was speechless for the first time in their short marriage. He returned her embrace and buried his nose in her blond, damp hair. Only then did the husband detect that the beautiful woman in his arms was wearing his bathrobe. And just his bathrobe. It was hanging loose around her shoulders and her naked front was pressed against his dress blues.

 

Jack cleared his throat. “Sam”. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. Their noses nearly touched. “Sam”, he growled, “do you know what you are doing?” Her devilish grin made

him chuckle. He kissed her and gasped as she placed her hand on the noteworthy bulge in his pants. “Sir, do you want me to take care of this?” she asked him. “Yes Colonel, in whichever way you are willing to please me!”

When she first had called him “sir “during one of their lovemaking sessions, he had been a bit concerned if it would have a negative effect on their intimate relationship. But her assurance that calling him ‘sir “would be a huge turn on for her, he had silenced all his doubts.

 

She stepped back and slipped both of her hands over her husband’s uniform jacket before she slowly begun to unbutton it. “Colonel,” he tried again. One finger on his lips told him to shut up. “It’s my turn now. Just watch and enjoy, sir!”

 

“Okay, watching and enjoying it is”, he confirmed and helped his partner free himself from his jacket. He let it drop on the floor and couldn’t care less. Sam knelt in front of him and wrestled with the button of his pants. She got sight of his newest Homer Simpson boxers. It showed Homer in white boxers with hearts on it, and said “Ladies Man”. Laughing she lifted herself from the floor and pressed  a firm kiss on his lips. Jack pulled her close and slid his tongue between her lips. Moaning she responded to his actions before she pulled back and let herself glide into her former position on the floor.

 

She pulled at his waistband and hauled both pieces of clothing down his legs. Snickering ,Jack commented  on his spouse’s admiring glance on his body “Like what you see, Colonel?” “Hmmm”, licking her lips she took his erection in her left hand and begun caressing his manhood with her fingertips. Exploring every inch, following every visible blood vessel, her tongue wetting her lips, Jack couldn’t stop moaning. This was so good. “Sam, I’m not going to hold up that long”, he protested, “Colonel,” she reminded him and continued her torture unimpressed. She pressed a short, sweet kiss on the top of his dick and took it in her mouth. Deep in her throat. Her hands found their way towards his butt. A slight squeeze and Jack coughed. He placed his right hand in her short blond hair. When Sam retracted, she scratched the top of his penis slightly with her teeth. Then ,she slowly took him back in her mouth, playing on and on with her tongue. She let his penis slip out of her mouth and went back to kissing it. She captured him again with her beautiful mouth. Teasing him, with scraping her teeth on the sensitive flesh, she finally sped up to bring him near his release. He felt her stroking his balls with one hand. Her other hand drew circular tickling sensations on his back. His breathing went fast, his long fingers were clutched on his wife’s shoulders. Lustful moans left his mouth. His dick twitched in her mouth. She intensified her caresses until he finally broke.

 

With a deep groan, he emptied himself deep inside her mouth. Sam tasted his cum and felt it running down her throat. Her movements slowed and she swallowed everything before she stopped. Her gaze went up to his without letting him go. Sam stopped her slow movements and let him playfully pop out of her mouth. She kissed and licked his penis clean. Samantha O’Neill placed one final kiss on top of her husbands’s dick.

 

Yes- her calling him ‘sir’ was a hell of a turn on – also for him.


End file.
